Venttobe
Venttobe is an American TTS Video creator, who joined YouTube on April 5th, 2010 with no intentions of uploading TTS videos. He currently resides in the North-Western United States. Early History (4/5/10 to 12/25/10) Venttobe's original idea was to make videos with song lyrics, and he did. He uploaded about 5 lyric videos before getting a copyright strike. He immediatley took down all his videos to avoid any more strikes. He then tried to take the ever-so-popular route of making tutorial videos. After about 10 tutorials, Venttobe got bored because his videos got zero response on YouTube. Most of the original Venttobe tutorials were eventually deleted, except for Cool Command Prompt Trick. You may watch it, but be forewarned: It is VERY pathetic. After a short break, he accidentally stumbled upon a Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors video by Thunderbirds101. Something about the video struck Venttobe, maybe it was the originality or maybe it was the humor, but whatever it was, it inspired him to make a TTS video of his own. Venttobe's very first TTS video aired on August 28, 2010. It was entitled Microsoft Sam Calls Information Centers Inc. A follow-up video was released September 5 called Microsoft Sam falls in Love, and gained minor success. After one more break of 3 months, Venttobe uploaded Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Errors S1EP1 on December 21, 2010 and from there, there was no looking back. S1EP2, S1EP3, S1EP4, and S1EP5 were all uploaded within a span of 15 days. Push for Popularity (1/8/11 to 5/7/11) Venttobe uploaded many more TTS videos and uploaded them frequently, in hopes that he could become as popular as other TTS Video Creators. But for the longest time, his subscriber count was stuck at the number 5. Venttobe almost quit YouTube in February of 2011, but his long-time friend encouraged him to keep it up. So Venttobe continued. He was quite excited when he woke up one day and found his subscriber count had gone up to 10. Then on May 7, 2011, the greatest event in all of Venttobe's history happened: Venttobe met Daxter5150, another TTS Video Maker. They both awkwardly friended and subscribed to each other. Venttobe's popularity grew significantly after Daxter5150 added Venttobe to his YouTube box. Daxter and Venttobe are good friends now. Friends Venttobe has many friends including: Daxter5150, Thunderbirds101, Akriloth2160, DeloreandudeTommy, ellamax123, AT88TV and many more. Enemies Venttobe currently has no known enemies, but has had a minor one in the past. It's name was Technoman6666 or something. He expects more to come soon as his success grows. Equipment *Acer Extensa Laptop *Windows Vista (EWWWWWW.. I know, I need to upgrade.) *Windows Movie Maker *Speakonia *Google/Google Images Trivia *Venttobe was born on November 1, 1996 *Venttobe owns a computer from 1995. (But he does NOT use it for making videos!) *He came up with the name "venttobe" originally because it meant "ventriloquist to be", but has since abandoned that meaning. It is now pronounced "vent tobe.' *Venttobe owns a dog named Flop. *Venttobe's favorite muscial artist of all time is Cher and he mostly likes oldies music. Not Lady Blahblah, not Rihanna, not any of the crap that there is today. He does, however, like Adele. Quotations ''-"Perhaps you should look up the meaning of (*insert mis-used word here*'') before you use it in a sentence." Commonly used to beat down ignorant trolls. ''-"I care not to associate with you, but I will say'' ''need to grow a pair or get off YouTube." ''Used against usuckbro11 in defense of Daxter5150. Category:Video Makers Category:Protagonists Category:American